


Pregnancy

by SaberStark



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberStark/pseuds/SaberStark
Summary: Venom没有地方“to put babies in”啊，所以我juě得还是Eddie来比较好！断断续续写了小一个月，我爱毒埃！





	Pregnancy

　　 Eddie最近一直感觉到有些不舒服。

　　“Hey parasite, what did you do?”

　　他讨厌洗澡——但是Venom喜欢，所以没办法，他必须得满足他的寄生虫的特殊嗜好。

　　“Don't call me parasite！”

　　他感觉到自己的屁股被人狠狠地抽了一下，疼得他呲牙咧嘴地抱怨了一声，“你他妈下手能不能有点儿轻重！”

　　Venom在这个时候却不再接下去了——但Eddie感觉到有根又黏又滑的东西又在他的屁股上蹭了蹭。“好了，”他擦了擦自己的头发，但还是有冰凉的水珠滴在了他的胸膛上。“别蹭了，今天不是已经吃过了？能不能别给我——等等，我刚刚问你的还没说完，”

　　Eddie把毛巾顺手扔在旁边的架子上，凝视着镜子。

　　“Venom，你究竟做了什么？”

　　“我们什么也没做。”

　　“我当然什么也没做，我是说你——”

　　Eddie的确觉得自己有些不对劲。报社给自己放了个长假，他原本想去外面找找新素材，却在躺在家里睡了一天以后开始觉得身体越来越沉了。

　　Venom的表现也让他觉得这个外星生物一定瞒着他做了什么好事，这混蛋居然连着几天都没再催他吃东西了。

　　——不对的就在这儿，Eddie发现即使Venom没有再整天逼迫他吃东西，他自己就饿的不行。巧克力炸薯球还算好的，可怜的记者最近发现自己甚至能吃掉整整一个、直径堪比他半条手臂的披萨！

　　不，这绝对有问题。

　　他决定和Venom好好谈谈。

　　——身为Eddie的共生体Venom自然很快发现了他的宿主的想法。

　　“你在疑惑什么，Eddie？”

　　勉强压下急躁的记者瞪大了眼睛，“你他妈给我说清楚，我最近怎么能吃这么多？你究竟在我身体里干什么？”

　　Venom慢慢地把自己的脑袋从他的肩头里伸了出来——就像当时被甩在那桥下一样。那条湿软的长舌头就在他面前，对着他的脸颊吐着热气，野兽一般的牙齿微微张开了一些。

　　“We will have a new being here, Eddie. ”

　　可怜的记者还没反应过来——但是显然陈年的单人沙发已经承受不住他日益增长的体重了。他猛地站起来——又觉得小腿发麻，摔回了沙发里。但是那靠背里的弹簧就在这个时候断了，导致Eddie被连带着一头向后摔倒过去。

　　Hell no. 

　　他已经准备好摔个四仰八叉被Venom嘲笑了，但一股力量却从后面直接把他撑住了——但是没把可怜的记者和沙发一起扶起来。

　　Venom的脑袋猛然凑近他，那双乳白色的虹膜依旧让Eddie感到有些胆战心惊。

　　“我是说，我们有新生命了。”

　　

　　

　　

　　Eddie想了想，或许这个愚蠢的外星生物说的并不是自己想象的那个意思呢？

　　而就在这个时候Venom的那些黑色粘液从他的胸膛间浮了出来，动作堪称轻柔地贴上了他的小腹。

　　“It's a baby, Eddie. ”

　　

 

　　  
　　

　　Eddie原本平静的脸上在短时间内的情绪变化几乎吓到了初来乍到的外星共生体，“Eddie? What happened? ”

　　“你他妈还好意思……等等，Venom，你是真的……”

　　他感觉自己的大脑一片发麻。

　　一个新生命？孩子？在他的——不，自己他妈的和这个液体混蛋不一样是个地球男人……

　　“我在你的身体里找到了让它们成长的地方，感谢我吧Eddie。”

　　妈的……一个新的生命……

　　Eddie以前想象过自己和Anne，在自己求婚以后那位穿着工装的性感女孩儿一定会答应自己，这样他们就可以计划在一片漂亮的草坪上的婚礼——那些草必须是鲜嫩的那种，Eddie决定他要亲自去验收。在这以后他们可以在更远一点儿的地方买一个大房子——这个时候才是他们考虑孩子的事情……或许一个男孩儿和一个女孩儿？两个女孩儿也好……

　　但他妈的——现在好了，他再也不用担心这个了，反正无论是男孩儿还是女孩儿，这小东西得被自己给生出来了……

　　“Eddie, 不是男孩儿或者女孩儿，they belong to us. ”

　　They？

　　“What the hell……They？？”

　　

　　Eddie有些头疼地用腰使了一下劲儿，把自己连同沙发一起放平稳了。

　　“它们会很健康的，只要你能正常进食——Eddie，你可以不用在意你吃什么，它们会吸收那些热量用来成长的。”

　　他好不容易刚刚重新找回的思考能力又在这个时候全盘崩溃，“它？它们？Venom你他妈给我说清楚了，你到底把那些小……小崽子放哪儿了？还有——谁允许你把这些东西放进我身体里了！”

　　Eddie简直气得想把Venom直接从自己的身体里撕扯出来——他原本只想过普通人类的生活，然而现在他不仅没法回归曾经，甚至还被迫“怀孕”了——对象还是个外星生物！现在他甚至不知道会不会有什么异形从自己的胸腔破出来！

　　“你在想什么？Eddie，我们的孩子不会那样出生的。”

　　而Venom却依旧贴心地为他解答着问题，Eddie甚至感觉到自己的小腹被轻轻地蹭了蹭。

　　然而下一秒钟他迅速握紧了拳头想捶向自己的腹部——落魄记者的速度自然是比不上他的外星共生体的，于是那些黑色的流体迅速从他的身上冒了出来，紧紧地拉扯着他的手臂。

　　那些触手干脆直接地把他的双手绑过了他的头顶。

　　“你在干什么？Eddie，你是想伤害它们吗？”

　　Venom暴怒的低吼就环绕在他的耳边，但Eddie依旧在不停地挣扎着，即使那些柔韧的流体把他的手腕勒得红了一片。

　　“Or what?! Venom，你他妈插入我的生活就算了，还把我上了——我没跟你算账，现在你居然敢——”

　　那个词语酝酿在他的嘴边，但Eddie还是咬了咬牙接着吼了出来，“Pregnancy！你他妈居然让我怀孕！！”

　　“你拒绝了Anne。”

　　“那他妈的是你让我怀孕的理由吗？！”

　　急促的呼吸声让Eddie的胸膛不停地起伏，他好不容易才把情绪控制到尽量理智的范围，就发现自己手上缠绕着的那些属于Venom的部分悄悄地分开了一些。

　　——但那点儿温暖的感觉很快又被“怀孕”这个单词给冲散了，Eddie直视着他的共生体，一时间竟不知道说些什么。

　　他得说他实在是被气的不轻。或者以前Venom每次试图咬掉别人脑袋的时候，Eddie都觉得自己并没有这样愤怒——或许他并不是个什么好宿主？他想，他还是觉得让自己肚子里多出来“一些”东西比咬掉别人的脑袋要命得多。

　　“你不想要它们吗？Eddie……”

　　低沉危险的嗓音贴上了他的右耳，那条舌头顺着Eddie开始颤抖的脖颈一路滑过去，径直钻进了他的左耳耳廓。

　　酥麻湿痒的感觉顺着他的脑后蔓延向他的脊背，又让他不由自主地轻轻挣扎了一下。这个时候他突然在自己的潜意识里发现一种类似于迷茫又难过的情绪——但他没再来得及去思考那是什么了，Venom径直把他的衣服全都撕的粉碎。

　　“那我就帮你取出来吧。”

　　

　　

　　

　　“Holy shit……Stop！Venom！”

　　而这次他的寄生体却没有乖乖听话。那个可怖的脑袋消失在了他的身体里，同时他感觉到自己的内裤也被撕成了碎片。Eddie不停地扭动着身体试图从Venom的桎梏中逃脱，但显然他是不能做到这个的。

　　不同往日，Venom异常的让他毛骨悚然。Eddie感觉到一条又细又长的东西径直进入了他的后穴里，冰凉柔软地一直向着他的身体最深处探过去。

　　“Venom，你要干什么……”

　　他的外星共生体把的脑袋连带着那些獠牙都收了起来。

　　但比那更可怕的东西让Eddie几乎把自己的嘴唇咬出了血丝——那粗长的黑色粘液不带任何扩张意味地径直顶进了他的身体深处，即将被整个贯穿的恐怖感让他不得不尖叫出声。

　　“Get out! You parasite! ”

　　

　　

　　Eddie把刚订的两个整整15英寸的披萨吃了个精光，又觉得自己饿的不行了。

　　——不过那的确是人间美味，Eddie舔了舔自己的嘴唇，上面还有浓郁的芝士味儿。Venom曾经最喜欢在这种时候要求自己亲吻他，还经常替他按摩撑得圆滚滚的胃。

　　“Venom, are you going to stop it? ”

　　他原本喋喋不休的共生体依旧没有任何回应。

　　记者有些生气地随手把那两个大得吓人的披萨盒扔在了脏兮兮的地板上，径直走向洗手间。

　　他把两条胳膊撑在洗手池上，狠狠地瞪着镜子里的自己。

　　“你他妈在我身体里放了……放了那些东西，现在又他妈的给我跑路？滚出来寄生虫！别让我再叫你第二遍！”

　　他的身体里依旧没有任何回应。

　　Eddie气的给了镜子一拳——那上面很快多了一个蜘蛛网似的裂痕，几缕鲜血也从他的手指关节处流了出来。

　　一路又扔又砸——他原本就乱七八糟的公寓现在看上去简直就像是个垃圾场。

　　Eddie猛地推开了卧室的门，狠狠地把自己扔在了床上——他又下意识猛地用四肢撑起身体，摸了一下自己的小腹——妈的自己怎么会在意这个？！Eddie烦躁的要命。

　　他趴在被子上面，像以前一样用枕头捂住了耳朵。

　　Venom。

　　他觉得自己简直像是个变态。

　　不行，他还是饿得要命。Eddie闭着眼睛去摸自己床头原本放着的巧克力糖，那还是Venom说他最喜欢的牌子。

　　他把一颗黑色的放进了嘴里含着，开始睡觉。

　　——但他早就翻过身来，改成侧躺着了。

　　

　

　　十天后

　　“Eddie Block, 下一个。”

　　消毒水的味道让记者不由自主地皱了皱眉。

　　这不怪自己——对，这不怪他。他向Dan要了一个单独的房间，谎称自己需要克服幽闭恐惧症。Eddie开始慢慢穿上医院提供的防护服，默默地叫Venom的名字。

　　Are you here Venom?

　　I know you are inside of me, answer me OK?

　　依旧没有任何的回音。Eddie已经有些崩溃了——他不知道自己在什么时候已经习惯了他的共生体的存在，甚至在这“可恶的寄生虫”消失了十几天以后，想出这种愚蠢而可笑的方法把他逼出来。

　　看，这是核磁共振，你还想被我扔掉吗？

　　这个念头刚刚出现在他的大脑里——连他自己都在心里狠狠地打了自己一巴掌。然而就在这个时候，Eddie突然异常清楚地感觉到有什么东西正在被剥离体外——

　　“不！Venom，你听我说——我不是故意的，你别走——Venom！”

　　那些黑色的液体很快完全离开了他的身体，Eddie甚至觉得自己的整个大脑和心脏都在被他的共生体带着离开——他扑上去用手掌狠狠地抓住了它们，却又无比绝望地看着那些流体再次从自己的指缝之间溜走。

　　Damn it!

　　Eddie不知道自己是哪儿来的勇气——他一把撕开了刚穿上一个袖子的防护服，大步走向窗边——

　　他只不过回头看了那依旧在不停流动的液体一眼，就径直扭头跳了下去。

　　——

　　Holy shit.

　　Dan高超的医术让他有着医院顶层的办公室，据说下一任院长或许就是他了。Eddie第无数次体会着完全失重的感觉，没有任何保障地从二十多层的楼顶跳下来，他知道，自己简直是个混蛋。

　　他小声在心里说，I'm gonna die, Venom.

　　“We won't let you die.”

　　很快，冰凉柔软的液体就从他的后背开始，慢慢蔓延了他的全身。

　　一种难以言喻的感觉让记者的眼泪毫无征兆地掉了下来。

　　

　　

　　他们很快就回了家——如果说Eddie那个简直堪称垃圾堆一样的公寓也可以称之为“家”的话。Venom分出的一条纤细触手还紧紧地塞在他宿主的后穴里慢慢开拓，那条柔软的舌头一直在不停地舔着Eddie的脸颊。

　　“No...just do me! Venom? I want to feel you! ”

　　记者显然在他的共生体闹脾气的时候憋得厉害，再加上这么长时间被冷落的情绪让他现在只想找回那种虽然可怕但却让他爽得要命的感觉，他张开嘴咬住了那条舌头，并且催促着他的共生体赶紧进来。

　　“You want me to leave, I just did that. ”

　　面对共生体的控诉，他又有些好笑，又懊恼得想再给自己一下。身体里埋着的那些流体依旧在轻柔地给他扩张——Eddie甚至觉得Venom是不是看多了肥皂剧，竟然知道在这个时候让自己更内疚一些。

　　他犹豫了一下，五指张开去抓缠绕在自己身上的那些属于Venom的黑色流体——那些粘液很快就爬上了他的掌心和他的手掌贴在一起，变换的流体也把他的指缝填满了。

　　“My fault, OK, 我的确非常混蛋，但是你能不能……能不能……”

　　后穴里那根触手有意无意地不停撩拨到他身体里最敏感的那个地方，却每每只是轻轻一挑，让他猛然浑身颤抖一会儿，就又只顾着让紧致的甬道更加放松，不再碰那里了。

　　虽然他根本不愿意承认，但Eddie知道，自己已经早就习惯了这寄生虫的存在和他们做爱时那种让他极度崩溃的快感。现在在他后穴里挑逗的那根触手和他们以前的疯狂相比简直什么都不算，他想要他的共生体用更粗更硬的东西填满他。

　　他感觉到一股股灼热的气息喷在他的后颈上，那条软滑的舌头也从他的脖子一路从后面伸了出来，舔上了他的乳珠。

　　那块敏感的皮肤被灵活的舌尖不停撩拨挑逗，这让可怜的人类忍不住扭动着身体——但Eddie也不知道自己是想要Venom停下，还是想要更多。

　　他的身体早就为他的共生体打开了，Eddie少见地下意识向身后的流体贴的更紧。

　　那细细的触手似乎是确定了他的宿主已经准备好了，Venom可不懂得什么欲擒故纵——Eddie甚至觉得他的共生体是想要把他给肏死在他的公寓里，原本纤细的触手骤然胀大到让他有些疼痛的粗长。

　　“Gosh...你慢点……”

　　敏感的穴肉受不了这样的刺激，很快开始下意识地紧紧地收缩着裹住依旧在不停涌动的流体。那根东西就像是一根真正的人类阴茎一样，狠狠地几个进出撞在记者脆弱的前列腺上，Eddie觉得自己几乎已经快想要射出来了。

　　记者的眼睛勉强睁开了，他的寄生体就用那双乳白色的虹膜盯着他。

　　Eddie想了想，还是该自己先开口。

　　“I'm sorry Venom, 我不是故意……算了，忘了那个，好吗？”

　　Venom的眼睛眯了一下，又很快恢复了那副可怖的模样。Eddie知道他的共生体不会轻易放过自己，这爱讲条件的外星生物永远会得寸进尺。

　　“Eddie, you are mine. ”

　　翻来覆去又是这句话——但在这个时候Eddie听得出他的寄生体本来低沉的语气里竟然有着一丝无助——记者觉得更加自责了。

　　然而在他后穴里的那些汹涌的流体却再次夺走了他的思考能力——没等多长时间以后，Eddie就再也没觉得自责了。

　　那些黑色的粘液紧紧地贴着柔软湿润的肉壁撑开摩挲，Eddie忍不住地粗喘出声，那种冰冷的触感让他想尖叫——但很快，那条又软又湿的舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇，就贴上了他的舌头。

　　又粗又长的黑色粘液不停地碾压着人类最敏感的地方，用力地把那些柔软的肠肉肏开然后又用自己填满，就像往常一样。Eddie有些受不了地含着外星共生体长得要命的舌头，粗糙的舌苔舔过他的口腔——几乎让他的爽得后颈都有些发麻。

　　老天——他有多久没爽成这样过了？Eddie有些着迷地握紧了填满自己指缝的流体，但他不知道的是Venom——十几天以来刚刚现身的外星共生体怎么可能就这样只让他舒服呢？

　　“啊——天……Venom……Don't do that……Ahhhhh……”

　　Eddie猛然睁大了眼睛——后穴里的变化几乎让他下意识把腰整个挺了起来，但很快，他又十分无力地摔在了那些属于Venom的身体上。

　　原本埋在他身体里的那些光滑柔韧的黑色流体骤然覆盖了一层细细密密的倒刺——就像猫的舌头一样，狠狠地噬舔着人类脆弱敏感的身体深处。

　　记者崩溃的喘息呻吟并没有让外星共生体停下对他的宿主的“折磨”，Eddie想他的共生体根本就知道自己根本就受不了这样强烈的刺激——

　　但他的外星生物并不想放过他，Eddie算是弄清楚了。他在脑海里不停地哀求着Venom别这样——换来的却只有更狠的几次肏弄。

　　他近乎痛苦地叫出声，整个身体下意识地扭动着，试图逃避那地狱一般的快感。

　　而控制了他的快感的是Venom——他的外星共生体自然不会轻松地放过这个曾经两次企图把他扔掉的人类——两次！

　　Venom悄悄分出来一条又细又长的触手爬上了他的阴茎，那里已经涨得近乎快要射出来了。更多的黑色粘液包裹住了他宿主的欲望，只不过几下刺激，Eddie的身体就开始痉挛着想要射出来了。

　　——但他并没有得到他想要的高潮，Eddie无声地长大了嘴唇，他的共生体堵住了出精口。

　　他们的思想连着，也或许是Venom故意为之——Eddie就是在几乎被肏得失去意识之间，也清楚地感觉到了他的共生体的控诉。

　　“Hold on……Gosh Venom, 我不是故意的——”

　　但他后穴的黑色粘液依旧在不停地挤进原本已经泥泞不堪的甬道里，甚至更加用力地碾过那片最敏感的地方。Eddie知道自己的嗓子已经近乎哑了，他几乎叫不出声了。

　　“Eddie, you don't want our baby. ”

　　什么？

　　原本干净的大腿内侧早就被各种粘液和红痕弄得乱七八糟，记者只能无力地大张着腿，露出自己最脆弱的地方任由Venom肆虐。

　　“Answer me Eddie, you hate our baby, right? ”

　　低沉阴森的嗓音再次出现在了他的耳边，Eddie却几乎没有再回应什么了。

　　但他潜意识里却下意识地拼命否认共生体的提议。

　　已经过去十几天了，Eddie自然也想过自己究竟应该怎样对待他的“孩子”——但他依旧没办法接受一个——或者几个小东西在他的肚子里，等到一年以后被自己“生下来”——

　　Fuck！

　　但他们已经在这里了——Eddie下意识摸了摸自己的小腹，那里还十分平坦。下一秒钟他就迅速把手拿开了——自己怎么会做出这种举动……

　　Eddie还记得那天他感受到的迷茫，或许Venom做出这事以前根本就没有考虑——他也在犹豫。

　　没过多久他就不能再回忆了，Eddie的共生体像是在惩罚他的沉默，干脆用那些黑色的流体狠狠地吸住了他的宿主敏感脆弱的前列腺。

　　“No——Venom——”

　　Eddie沙哑的尖叫连他自己都几乎听不见了，然而在这个时候那些可怕的流体就像是遇到了火一样用力地顶弄着那片脆弱的地方，这简直第无数次让他觉得自己已经快要失去意识了。

　　那根堵在他的阴茎上又细又长的触手逐渐开始慢慢地磨蹭着已经红得要命的出口，猛地一顶以后又突然抽了出来——乳白色的液体瞬间喷在了外星生物的身体上，又被那条又滑又腻的舌头很快卷走了。

　　“Answer me! ”

　　Venom的声音逐渐变得激动了起来——这个时候他没再顾及他的宿主究竟能不能承受住了。

　　记者的眼角还有着未干的泪痕——那来自于刚刚被他的外星共生体逼出来的生理泪水。

　　他的后穴早就被肏得熟红，又热又软地被漆黑的流体再次撑开。

　　但他想要他的共生体。

　　“Answer! Eddie! ”

　　一阵天旋地转，Eddie感觉他被整个翻了过来。黑色的流体强迫他跪趴在床上，但他的膝盖根本就没有力气再坚持下去了。

　　那些粘腻的东西狠狠地碾压着人类身体里最柔软的地方，丝毫不留情面地顶弄那里——撞碎Eddie的精神，让他崩溃地哭出来。

　　——记者这时才意识到他的共生体无论对自己表现得多温顺无害，他依旧是曾经那个喜欢生吞人类脑袋的外星异种。

　　然而就在这个时候，他感觉到自己身上的那些流体正在汇聚到他的身后。Venom很快化作了曾经包裹着他宿主的人型，只有那根又粗又长的东西依旧深深地埋在他的身体里。

　　“别……”

　　记者感觉到几束黑色的粘液替自己支撑住了身体，在这个时候他根本就不能再承受更多的快感了，而Venom却依旧没有停下来的意思。

　　别……Venom……

　　I can't take it……

　　那两只黑色的大手轻而易举地握住了记者已经酸软的腰，依旧在不停地肏进已经合不拢的地方。那条又软又滑的舌头从他的脊椎一路舔了上去，

　　“No answer……Eddie……”

　　记者在精疲力竭中猛然睁大了眼睛，他的共生体又粗又长的阴茎分出了一根又细又长的触手——开始向他身体里更深的地方探过去！

　　不……Venom……

　　不行了……

　　在那近乎深的可怕的地方，那根细长的触手停了下来。

　　“Our new being……”

　　“Like them or not……they are here……”

　　Eddie沙哑的喉咙里几乎发不出任何声音了，于是他只是颤抖着大腿根，崩溃地接受那可怕的触感在他的身体深处不停地挑弄抚摸。

　　他只感觉到前列腺上又被狠狠地碾了过去——Venom没再接着强行唤醒他的精神，Eddie干脆地晕了过去。

　　

　　

　　等到他再次醒来的时候，他已经躺在公寓的床上了。

　　Eddie有些痛苦地抬起胳膊揉了揉自己肿得有些发痒的眼睛，把严丝合缝地盖在自己身上的被子猛地掀开了。

　　“Oh gosh……”

　　仅仅是掀开被子，就牵动着酸痛的肌肉让记者倒吸了一口冷气。

　　Venom——那混蛋在哪儿？他闭上眼睛在自己的身体里寻找那些冰凉的黑色流体，却再一次发现那些熟悉的感觉消失得无影无踪了……

　　他有些慌乱地试图坐起来，却被一条柔韧滑腻的东西拉住了

　　“I'm here Eddie. ”

　　他看上去像是松了一口气一样，又整个倒回了床里。

　　

　　

　　等到Eddie再次睁开眼睛以前，已经又是一个深夜了。他被肚子的叫声吵醒——从那东西在他肚子里以后，别说是他的共生体，就连他自己都受不了一会儿不吃点东西。

　　“Venom……”

　　Eddie的声音沙哑得简直已经不像他自己了。

　　慢慢地，那个可怖的黑色脑袋再次从他的肩膀上伸了出来。

　　“Eddie，我想了很多，如果你不想要它们……”

　　记者原本红肿的眼睛猛地睁大了——“What the hell——Do you like it or not? 如果你不要就他妈赶紧给我弄出去！”

　　Venom标志性的乳白色虹膜骤然睁大了一些，那条舌头很快钻进了Eddie的嘴唇里。记者连一条胳膊都抬不起来，只能任由他的共生体在他的口腔里翻搅吮吸。

　　“I won't take it out Eddie. 你已经接受它们了，我知道你已经同意了。”

　　Venom的腔调在这一瞬间突然上扬了一下，Eddie没错过这个。

　　妈的。记者想，能怎么样？他的全身上下每一个细胞全部都被他的共生体占得慢慢当当——他的心脏和大脑，他甚至觉得这个可恶寄生虫是已经把它们吃了个干干净净。

　　“我饿了，parasite。”

　　——这次换作Eddie懒洋洋地趴在床上，但这次Venom却没有再追究他的宿主对他“不敬”的称呼。

　　突然，那种“失去”的感觉再一次出现在了Eddie的身体里。他的眼睛骤然睁大了，下意识想用手指抓住他的共生体，那些漆黑液体却再一次从他的手指尖溜走了。

　　“Venom! ”

　　好在外星生物看上去像是刚刚反应过来他的宿主看上去有些不太对劲，直到他重新回到了Eddie身上，他才意识到他的记者刚刚在想些什么。

　　一条一条黑色的液体像是保护一样把他整个人裹了起来。

　　“I'm Venom, and you're mine. ”

　　

　　

　　“你可以订外卖的，Eddie，我们见过别人给我们吃的，你为什么不那样做？”

 

　　“我得呼吸新鲜空气，这里简直和垃圾场没什么区别。”

　　“但这是我们的家，Eddie，我们的家不是垃圾场，你要提高我们的生活质量！”

　　“闭嘴！寄生虫——妈的，你有记得带钱吗？”

　　“我们可以吃所有我们想吃的东西，对门那家伙的脑袋最好了——Eddie！Don't call me parasite！！Apologize！！”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
